Folly
Folly The following is a "live" summary of the history of one of the games key locations, the non canonical township of Folly. The true focus of the Fateswain group and possibly the entire saga, it's history hides many clues as to its importance. This history will be updated as discoveries and rumours are divulged in game. Because, spoilers! Folly, a forgotten town Edit: Include current affairs, in summary style. Sights and Sore Points Edit: Include key locations with brief overview, aim to include branching pages for each at later date once expanded. Also, seek to add details about purchasing capabilities et al. The stubborn Vhenadahl. The Surrounding Area Chateaux Dragon's Wake Keep The North Tower Elven Ruins of Dor'Durgen Dwarven Ruins Chapel of the Blind Divine Old Town Lay Fields The Knife Woods True Stone Reed Woods The "Circle" The Malaise Sordid Secrets and Societies The Family A dispossessed Orlesian family, which fled at the start of the recent civil war, to their chateaux South East of Folly. The Council An Oligarchy of the powerful leaders running Folly. Currently, a new swathe of paranoia has driven them into increased efforts to back stab and betray each other. The Diggers A newly created guild of sorts, the Diggers guild work to unearth the Dwarven treasures in the locality, no matter the cost. Town Guard Led by a very pragmatic ex templar, the Town Guard relies on wits and brutality to achieve and maintain peace. The Sept of the Blind Divine The chantry's presence in Folly, for what it is, is the oldest building in the settlement. The Carta Though limited in numbers thanks to their rivals in the Diggers, the Carta seem hell bent on keeping a foothold in the town, no matter the cost. Why though, is unknown. The Denied A catch all phrase for the multitude of growing groups of slavers, blood cults and worse trying to take advantage of Folly's outback nature. Traders Entente A collective formed from the richer merchants, whose leader has a seat on the council. The Arcane Though mostly spoken of in whispers, the Arcane represent the refugee mages that have collected in Folly for ages past. Fiercely protective of their freedom, they have earned the respect of the locals, who protect their own. Though there are always some who want to take advantage... Folly: A timeline Below is a list of events by Era both canonical to the Dragon Age universe and non-canonical. All focus' on the relevance to the township itself and is thus not exhaustive. As with the rest of this article, it will be expanded as the game develops. Ancient Elven era ??? (Ad’Mor) Andraste Walks (-180 Ancient) Perendale and the surrounding areas including what becomes Folly, rebel against the Tevinter Imperium and join in Maferath and Andraste’s rebellion. Several of their rag tag armies shelter in the old Elven Ruins, leaving their mark on their way to Minrathous. Born in flight (-135 Ancient) Fleeing form his lost kingdom of Nevarra, refugees allied to the incompetent ruler of Verald, son of Maferath the betrayer, founded ¨Sortis” in an attempt to bring luck to their seemingly doomed future. While Verald moved south to find safety with his brother in Orlais, many remained, using the flat lands to grow crops. The elves in his party unanimously agree to remain, curious of the ancient elvish ruins in the area. '-3 Ancient' sees the construction of the chapel to the Maker built by the Missionary Bonoir to celebrate the inauguration of the new and first Emperor of Orlais, Kordillus Drakon. Orlesian Interest 1:5 Divine During the second blight, the town was evacuated in the face of a new tide of Dark Spawn from the Anderfels, those that remained were slaughtered. 1:33 Divine, when Emperor Drakon’s armies finally arrived they drove off the Dark Spawn in the area, allowing the survivors to return. However, some army followers decided to remain, causing some tensions but replenishing those lost to the Blight. In honour of the Emperor’s rescue, the town was renamed Fortuna Drakkonis which was over time shortened to simply Fortuna. 2:21 Glory. The Dales are conquered by the Orlesian Exalted March putting down the last kingdom of the Elves. Fortuna receives more than her fair share of “assimilated” elves who are quickly sequestered by their Templar escort into the new “Alienage.” The Viscount sent from Val Rouyeux, Monigur Vedal, removes the old council and assumes power. 3:25 Towers, during the third blight, Fortuna is attacked by Dark Spawn scouts, as their armies once again go east. Surrounded and desperate, Viscount Chanse Vegar orders the elves be given arms and sent to stand with the rest of the defenders. As one, Templars, humans and elves fight off the Dark Spawn. During the battle, several locals reveal themselves to be mages and turn the tide. Despite the losses, the victory is celebrated and the Viscount places several acts to improve the Alienage and Elvish freedoms allowing worship of their gods so long as it does not “disturb the peace.” The ruling is spoken but never written as the Viscount still fears retribution from Orlais. However, that same year word reaches Fortuna of a betrayal: they hear that during the celebrations of victory at the battle of hunter Fell against the Archdaemon Toth, the Orlesian forces surprised Nevarra and several other city states. With the Orlesian army now in control of Nevarra, the Viscount is forced to send the discovered mages south to the nearest circle of Ghislain, however, they never arrive. 4:40 Black, Over the next 70 years, a total of 4 Exalted Marches plough into the Tevinter Imperium in an effort to settle the differences between the Chantry at Val Royeaux and Minrathous. Young men and women from Fortuna are forcibly recruited. Angry at the constant stream of violent soldiers, mage smuggling begins as more magic users flee to the apparent safety of the Imperium. 5:12 Exalted. Despite the Fourth Blight ravaging Rivain and the Free Marches, Tylus Van Markhams’ victories against Orlais cause the coward “Viscount” Pierre Vedal, to prematurely flee Folly. A new Viscount, his wife Violette Vedal takes power without a word of issue. Violette proves to be a genius at logistics and Folly becomes a sanctuary for many fleeing the Blight and the following shifts in power. The Nevarran Gambit (8:44 Blessed) While Orlais was busy occupying Fereldan under the orders of the Mad Emperor Reville, Navarra declares war and seizes territories south west including Perendale and her prized mines. This also includes Folly, which is initially used as a mustering point for further endeavours into Orleisian territories which never pan out. 8:46 Blessed, Fortuna changes hands several times between warring Orlesians and Nevarrans as the two empires battle for Perendales resources just North of them. 8:70 Blessed, Orlais makes a final attempt at taking back Perendale by attacking through the hills to the west. Although this produces another victory to the Nevarrans, propaganda and dissent filter south from Perendale to Fortuna, causing divisions between those of Orlesian descent and Nevarran. 8:99 Blessed. The Divine Faustine II declares a new age to be called the Dragon Age as Dragons reappear, devastating the countrysides in both Orlais and Nevarra. A dragon is sighted near Fortuna causing so many adventurers and would-be dragon slayers to arrive that in a moment of drunken jest, the Viscount Greyjam Vedal changes the townships name to “Fortunas Folly.” He dies of alcohol poisoning the morning after. The name sticks. 9:00 Dragon Age. With no replacement, the town re-establishes the Council of Old, made up of the towns rich and powerful, including some of criminal means. A time of assassinations and violence begins as personal agendas come before the well being of the people. 9:12 Dragon. The “lost” great Thaig of Kal-Sharock is revealed to have survived despite being declared lost some 952 years ago. The dwarves of Kal-Sharock are described as pale, isolationist and even more distrustful than their kin of Orzammar, who push to have Kal-Sharock bend the knee to the capital once again. Rumours persist that Kal-Sharock has been secretly trading with the Imperium the whole time. By 9:2 Dragon, the liberation of Ferelden caused Nevarra to ease her grip on Folly as Empress Celene the 1st ascension to the Throne resulted in the peace treaty. Orlais was no longer “busy.” After the 5th Blight left Fereldan ravaged and with the untested King, Alistair, plots to re-invade within the courts of Orlais have blown into the War of the Lions, with Gaspard de Chalons seeking to take power. The war spreads causing refugees into Folly from the South. Today. 9:40 Dragon The Circle of Magi, has been dissolved and the Nevarran Accord has been annulled by Lord Seeker Lambert. Its repercussions heard and felt everywhere. Most closely, in the recent siege of the old Tevinter fortress of Andoral’s Reach, where the College of Enchanters once received sanctuary, former Grand Enchanter Wynne was killed. With that same act, Lambert split the Seekers of Truth and most notably, the Templar Order from Chantry Control. The Mage/Templar war is in full swing with no end in sight, and no quarter safe from its touch.